


Авиарежим

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Rhaina



Series: Mini, R-NC17 [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ALternate Universe - Businessmen, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джареду приходится часто летать; однажды у него возникает конфликт с бортпроводником Дженсеном из-за смс. Джаред надеется, что они сумеют все утрясти, а иначе его рейсы по вторникам превратятся в настоящий кошмар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Авиарежим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Flight Mode](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97493) by zubeneschamali. 



> Бета: Wayward~

***  
  
— Сэр, как только закроется дверь самолета, надо будет выключить телефон.  
  
Джаред на секунду оторвался от экрана — убедиться, что дверь еще открыта.  
— Знаю, — сказал он, лихорадочно набивая текст большими пальцами.  
  
Бортпроводник пошел дальше по салону; Джаред услышал, как тот приятным баритоном предупредил еще одного пассажира о необходимости выключить телефон. Гулко хлопнула дверь багажного отделения, и Джаред успел заметить краем глаза отъезжающий погрузчик.  
  
Телефон тренькнул. Джаред глянул на экран и фыркнул. «Чад, ты такой лошара», — написал он и нажал клавишу отправки.  
  
Бортпроводник снова прошел мимо, задев Джареда рукой за плечо. Тот не устоял перед искушением проводить его взглядом: темно-синие форменные брюки отлично подчеркивали, но не обтягивали слегка искривленные ноги. Жаль, что у форменной куртки удлиненный покрой.  
  
Подняв взгляд, он обнаружил, что бортпроводник обернулся и смотрит на него. Джаред вспыхнул и уставился на экран телефона. Там уже высветился ответ Чада — «Да пофиг!» — и пришлось еще пару секунд потратить на подколки над приятелем.  
  
— Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать на рейс 672, выполняемый авиакомпанией «Скай Эйрлайнз», — раздался мужской голос по громкой связи, слегка нарушаемой помехами. — С вами говорит старший бортпроводник, меня зовут Дженсен, вместе со мной вас будут обслуживать бортпроводники Данниль и Кэти. Двери воздушного судна закрыты, мы готовы к взлету, и я снова напоминаю всем, что электронные устройства должны быть выключены или переведены в авиарежим до окончания полета.  
  
Дженсен продолжал объяснять дальше правила безопасности полета, но Джаред, летавший этим вечерним рейсом каждый вторник, уже знал все это наизусть. Телефон снова тренькнул, и он украдкой глянул на экран — Чад ответил. Джаред фыркнул и начал набирать сообщение, как вдруг почувствовал, что над ним кто-то нависает. Закусив нижнюю губу, он дописал смс, нажал «Отправить» и только тогда поднял взгляд.  
  
Дженсен стоял скрестив руки на груди — форменная куртка туго обтягивала широкие плечи.  
— Будьте любезны выключить телефон, сэр.  
  
— Ах да, точно! — Джаред повернул телефон так, чтобы было видно, и демонстративно нажал кнопку отключения. — Простите.  
  
Дженсен, прищурившись, смерил его взглядом.  
  
— И застегните ремень безопасности, пожалуйста.  
  
— Конечно. — Джаред изогнулся, отрывая задницу от кресла, и засунул руку под себя в поисках проклятого ремня. И мысленно ухмыльнулся, заметив, как взгляд бортпроводника на мгновенье скользнул по его паху. Похоже, он тут не единственный, кто решил провести рекогносцировку.  
  
Рядом никого не было, так что Джаред уже пристроил свой портфель под сиденье соседнего кресла впереди, — так ногам просторней. Потянув портфель за ручку, он быстренько выудил оттуда телефон и включил на минутку — проверить, нет ли новых сообщений.  
  
— Блин, да ладно! — пробормотал он себе под нос, прочитав ответ Чада. Не в силах промолчать, Джаред, неловко скрючившись, принялся быстро печатать сообщение в полной решимости оставить за собой последнее слово.  
  
— Сэр, сейчас же выключите телефон!  
  
Джаред посмотрел вверх: Дженсен стоял рядом, испепеляя его взглядом. Боже, какие у него невероятные зеленые глаза! И даже в бешенстве он оставался самым сногсшибательным парнем на памяти Джареда.   
Самолет начал выруливать на взлет, и Дженсена слегка качнуло на повороте.  
  
— Простите, я уже почти все… — попытался оправдаться Джаред. — Еще буквально пять секунд…  
  
— Нельзя. — Дженсен потянулся за телефоном. — Вы летаете этим рейсом каждую неделю, и каждую неделю я вынужден по сто раз просить вас сделать то, о чем другим пассажирам даже напоминать не приходится. Сию же минуту выключайте, или это сделаю я.  
  
Джаред удивленно приподнял брови:  
— Вы не имеете права!  
  
— Я уполномочен действовать согласно правилам, предписывающим приоритет безопасности экипажа и пассажиров, — возразил Дженсен. — Что означает сведение к минимуму возможностей для создания помех в навигационной системе воздушного судна. Вы же не хотите, чтобы командир судна пропустил сигнал диспетчера и повернул не на свою взлетную полосу?  
  
Джаред старательно придал лицу самое что ни на есть невинное выражение, левой рукой продолжая печатать сообщение. Какое счастье, что он способен делать это не глядя!   
— Нет, сэр, конечно, не хочу! Но прежде чем я выключу телефон, мне нужно еще кое-что.  
  
Дженсен чуть склонил голову и вопросительно выгнул бровь — черт, ну даже брови у него выглядят сексуально!  
— И что же именно?  
  
Джаред протянул телефон с нахальной ухмылкой:  
— Номерок не дадите?  
  
Лицо Дженсена тут же посуровело. Он выхватил у Джареда злополучный девайс и процедил:  
— После полета заберете.  
  
Джаред открыл было рот, готовясь возразить, но командир как раз приказал кабинному экипажу занять свои места. Дженсен прошествовал по салону в нос самолета, забрав мобильник с собой.  
  
Джаред раздраженно откинулся в кресле. Да какое он имеет право отбирать телефон?! Джаред затылком чувствовал возмущенные взгляды других пассажиров, но предпочел не обращать на них внимания. Хорошо, что лететь всего два часа…   
  
***  
  
Он не видел Дженсена до конца полета. Однако обе хорошенькие бортпроводницы — рыженькая и блондинка, — развозящие прохладительные напитки, разговаривали с ним довольно резко, когда до него доходила очередь. Так что он даже не стал пытаться, как обычно, выпросить лишний пакетик соленых крендельков. Приземлились они вовремя, и Джаред подхватил свои вещи и ввинтился в поток нетерпеливых пассажиров, двигавшихся к выходу.  
  
Дженсен стоял рядом с дверью, ведущей в кабину экипажа, с теплой улыбкой благодаря выходящих пассажиров за выбор авиакомпании «Скай Эйрлайнз». При виде приближающегося Джареда эта улыбка испарилась. Он вытащил телефон из кармана и резко сунул его в протянутую ладонь Джареда.  
  
— В следующий раз не отдам.  
  
— Я в самом деле прошу прощения, — извинился Джаред, разыграв беспроигрышную карту: взгляд несчастного щенка. И выпал в осадок, когда выражение лица Дженсена не смягчилось ни на йоту.  
  
— Чтобы больше такого не повторялось, — только и сказал тот и кивком головы дал понять, что Джаред задерживает очередь и пора бы ему уже выметаться к чертовой бабушке из самолета.  
  
Джаред со вздохом поплелся по телетрапу. Он включил телефон, отметив, что в адресной книге не появилось ни одного нового номера. Впрочем, Чад опять прислал сообщение, и Джаред без энтузиазма отправил ответ.  
  
Хотя постойте-ка… еще одно новое сообщение! Джаред принялся читать с колотящимся сердцем. А потом просиял и на подходе к залу прилета уже улыбался от уха до уха. Он сунул телефон в карман и отправился убивать время в ближайшем «Старбаксе».  
  
***  
  
Ровно девяносто одну минуту спустя Джаред постучал в дверь номера 177 ближайшей к аэропорту гостиницы. Послышались приближающиеся шаги, в дверном глазке мелькнула тень — и дверь наконец распахнулась, а его ухватили за галстук и втащили внутрь.  
  
— Эй, полегче, — возмутился Джаред, споткнувшись, — это мой любимый галстук!  
  
— Прости, тяжелый день на работе, — парировал Дженсен, захлопывая дверь и буквально впечатывая в нее Джареда. — Мудацкие пассажиры, не поверишь.  
  
— Да уж, фигово. — Портфель Джареда со стуком плюхнулся на пол, там же приземлилась небольшая сумка. — У меня сегодня администратор по работе с клиентами…  
  
— Заткнись уже, а? — перебил Дженсен, навалившись всем своим весом. — Треплешься без умолку, беспрерывно тычешь в кнопки… — Нос Джареда уловил запах гостиничных мыла и шампуня, и член тут же дернулся — рефлекс, блин, как у собачек Павлова! — Я точно тебе когда-нибудь рот заткну!  
  
В потемневших глазах Дженсена было столько неприкрытого желания, что Джареда бросило в дрожь.  
— Взгляни на это с другой стороны: больше никто и никогда на этом рейсе не посмеет спорить с бортпроводником, когда тот попросит выключить мобильник...  
  
— Просто заткнись, — снова перебил Дженсен. Он стоял в одном полотенце, мокрые волосы топорщились во все стороны, а на щеке подсыхали остатки крема для бритья. Джаред вдруг решил, что и самому пора раздеться.  
  
Дженсен, очевидно, пришел к подобному же выводу — судя по тому, как яростно он принялся сражаться с пуговицами на одежде Джареда. Тот помогал по мере сил: стянул галстук, вывернулся из пиджака… Он уже взялся было за манжеты, когда Дженсен вдруг резко дернул рубашку вниз, спеленав ему руки.  
  
Джаред хотел было возмутиться, но тут Дженсен наклонился вперед и прижался к нему; от внезапного соприкосновения с его голой кожей у Джареда вырвался судорожный вздох, ну совсем не похожий на возмущенный.   
— О да… — пробормотал он, наклоняясь, чтобы поймать губами губы Дженсена.  
  
Вот же он — горячий, и сладкий, и доступный, целующий Джареда со всей накопившейся за две недели разлуки страстью.   
  
На прошлой неделе Джаред задержался на совещании со своей проектной командой и был вынужден поменять билеты на более поздний самолет. Дженсену надо было выспаться, его следующий рейс улетал в 6 часов 05 минут в среду. Конечно, за три месяца отношений они встречались не каждую неделю, но всегда старались как могли. Все началось с метели — рейсы задерживали один за другим. Они тогда разговорились у выхода на посадку, ненавязчиво флиртуя. Закончилось это тем, что Джаред дал Дженсену свой телефон, а тот пригласил его в гостиничный номер, в котором всегда проводил ночь со вторника на среду между рейсами.  
  
***  
  
Даже опьянев от поцелуев, Джаред умудрился избавиться от рубашки, бросив ее на пол. Он обнял Дженсена, поглаживая его по широкой спине; тот что-то одобрительно буркнул и потерся об его бедра. Тонкое гостиничное полотенце практически не оставляло простора воображению, и Джаред сдернул его одной рукой, а другой прихватил Дженсена за задницу. Он сжал в ладони упругую ягодицу, не в силах сдержать стон при мысли, каково будет оказаться внутри.   
  
Они добрались до кровати как в тумане и повалились на дешевое сине-бежевое покрывало, прижимаясь друг к другу — наконец-то их больше ничто не разделяло.  
  
— Боже, мне так этого не хватало… — Дженсен застонал, когда Джаред протолкнул в него палец со смазкой. — Еба-ать, твои охуенные руки…   
  
— Скорей уж наоборот, — поддел Джаред, наспех растягивая Дженсена. Он весь день этого ждал и боялся, что все на хер послал своим поведением в самолете.  
  
Хм-м, на хер… А это мысль!  
  
Он добавил второй палец и провел губами, а потом языком по головке дженсеновского члена, что вызвало поток весьма интересных ругательств и выражений.   
  
— Ну давай уже... — пробормотал Дженсен, извиваясь под ним.  
  
Джаред отстранился на пару секунд, фыркнув:  
— Раскомандовался тут.   
  
А потом провел языком по всей длине и согнул пальцы внутри Дженсена.  
  
Дженсен полузадушено вскрикнул, вцепившись в покрывало.  
— Джаред, я не шучу! Сейчас или никогда.  
  
Насколько Джареду нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Дженсен теряет контроль, настолько же ему хотелось в этот момент его трахать. Он ухватил с прикроватной тумбочки презерватив и вскрыл зубами: одной рукой неудобно, а вторая по-прежнему была занята. Дженсен нетерпеливо отнял и сам напялил на него презерватив — на этот раз даже обошлось без обычных подъебок, — и Джаред, уже не раздумывая, помог себе рукой и медленно и осторожно толкнулся.  
  
Это было все, чего он ждал: так жарко, так приятно — и так охуенно узко… Он утром специально подрочил, чтобы не кончить сейчас. Дженсен, судя по всему, пребывал в том состоянии, когда боль мешается с удовольствием. Не совсем Джаредов кусок счастья, но Дженсена явно все устраивало, раз он издавал такие звуки. Дженсен обхватил ногами Джареда за поясницу, и теперь они двигались синхронно: Дженсен подавался навстречу каждому толчку Джареда с той же силой и упрямством, с какими он делал по жизни все.  
  
По телу Джареда разлилась жаркая волна при виде того, как Дженсен выгибался под ним и притягивал его ближе, удерживая за задницу, при каждом толчке. Джаред наклонился, опираясь на руки, и принялся вылизывать Дженсену грудь. Его волосы касались шеи Дженсена, и Джаред прекрасно знал, как тому это нравится. Он лизнул сосок, с силой втянул его губами, наслаждаясь полувскриком, полустоном, — и тут же застонал сам, когда Дженсен сжался вокруг него.  
  
Джаред чувствовал, как оргазм подступает все ближе и ближе. И все, что было нужно, — ощущать, какой Дженсен узкий и жаркий; видеть, как расширяются у него зрачки и как щеки заливает румянец, когда Джаред засаживает глубже; чувствовать резкий запах смазки, выступившей на члене Дженсена, солоноватый вкус его пота, бисеринками блестевшего на груди. Желание в Джареде росло и множилось, удовольствие заполнило каждую клеточку. Наконец он толкнулся еще пару раз, глубоко, почти лениво, и кончил — так, что перед глазами вспыхнуло белым огнем, и замер, прижимаясь локтями и коленями к шершавому гостиничному покрывалу.   
  
Дженсен кончил следом, сжимая задницей его чувствительный член, и Джаред застонал и уткнулся носом Дженсену в грудь, чувствуя, как между ними выплескивается теплая сперма.   
  
— Хм-м, похоже, тебе придется снова идти в душ, — пробормотал он, поглаживая Дженсена по плечам и лицу и наконец успокаиваясь.  
  
Дженсен хрипло и довольно усмехнулся:  
— Не самое худшее, что случилось со мной за сегодня.  
  
Джаред поднял голову и смерил его взглядом:  
— Я надеюсь, это лучшее, что случилось с тобой за сегодня!  
  
На этот раз его удостоили полноценным смехом — теплым, с морщинками вокруг уголков глаз, согревшим от макушки до пяток.  
— Да ладно, детка, не ревнуй! — поддразнил Дженсен, хлопнув Джареда по заднице.  
  
Джаред насупился:  
— Я, знаешь ли, много летаю и знаю, что пассажиры часто бывают грубыми. Пытаются приставать к бортпроводникам и экипажу. А иногда даже замутить с ними.  
  
— Кому и знать, как не тебе, да? — фыркнул Дженсен. Он ласково провел теплой ладонью по спине Джареда. — Я за все время замутил с одним-единственным пассажиром. — Он склонил голову, чтобы убедиться, что Джаред смотрит на него. — Больше чем уверен, что с ним и останусь.  
  
Джаред расплылся в широченной улыбке — ну просто невозможно было не ответить тем же.  
  
— Уж надеюсь, — согласился он и притянул Дженсена ближе, чтобы поцеловать.  
  
Дженсен что-то неразборчиво пробормотал в ответ — Джаред решил, что переспросит позже.   
Гораздо позже.


End file.
